


Trying out something new

by Marlemarle



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Gore, M/M, Reanimation, bottom Claude, reanimation kink?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 17:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlemarle/pseuds/Marlemarle
Summary: Dimitri blinked, “It suits you?” He questioned.“Thank you, but this is not what this is about,” Claude decided to now settle down onto Dimitri’s lap, slinging his arms around his neck, “This baby here,” he tugged on his earlobe again, “Can bring me back from death!”
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Trying out something new

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta’d and another script turned fanfiction.

Claude had a dangerous glint in his eyes when he hurried into their room.

His face lit up when he saw Dimitri sitting at the desk, calmly reading a book. Dimitri barely had time to even just say hello before Claude forcefully turned the chair around and swung a leg over his lap.

Claude leaned close to Dimitri’s face, still having that dangerous smirk on his face that made Dimitri feel both afraid and attracted to Claude.

“I managed to do something amazing,” Claude whispered, his hot breath ghosting over Dimitri’s lips. He was vibrating with eccentric energy, making Dimitri nervous.

Dimitri settled his hands on Claude’s hip, trying to ground them both. Claude has been tinkering with alchemy again, since he recently has been able to take some time away from his duties. He mentioned something about a type of medicine, healing, he was researching that could benefit the entire world. Dimitri was relieved, just ever so slightly, that the days of creating poisons, have now stopped since the academy and the war. Both too little time to pull any pranks and no necessity to assassinate anyone with poison.

But after Claude’s men and women have brought some new type of stone from expeditions he send them on and keeping any interesting materials, artifacts and similar things from Those Who Slither in the Dark, Claude has been cooped up in his research room for days, muttering about how he will manage a scientific breakthrough.

Dimitri wanted to destroy anything that had to do with Those Who Slither in the Dark, eradicating their existence. But Claude saw an opportunity in using their findings for themselves. Whatever those were.

It seemed like he was to find out today, what exactly Claude has been doing in the research room, Dimitri couldn’t stand to be in. Claude tugged on his left earlobe, turning Dimitri’s attention to the small, simple earring. Just simple silver and a small black crystal in the middle. The crystal reflected the light in blue and red.

Dimitri blinked, “It suits you?” He questioned.

“Thank you, but this is not what this is about,” Claude decided to now settle down onto Dimitri’s lap, slinging his arms around his neck, “This baby here,” he tugged on his earlobe again, “Can bring me back from death!”

Dimitri stared at the earring in silence for a while.

“If I should die from a mortal wound, this will heal my wounds and reanimate my corpse!” He smiles triumphantly, “Up to a point. I don’t think it can bring me back when I’m decapitated.”

“Why would you need something that brings you back from death?” Dimitri frowned, still not seeing the reasoning behind this.

“Oh you know, assassins, an unlucky tumble down the stairs, having sex with you…”

“I didn’t kill you and I am not planning to do so, ever.” Dimitri lifted Claude off of his lap. Carefully setting him down on his two feet before getting up to sulk.

He was appalled by the idea of killing Claude, wether by accident or not. Whenever an intrusive thought would sneak up on Dimitri it terrified him of himself. The idea that Claude just offered him to basically slaughter him-

Arms snaked around his waist, interrupting his thoughts. Claude pressed his face between his shoulder blades and petted softly over his belly, “I didn’t mean to upset you, Dima” he played with the hem of his shirt, “You know I just like it when you treat me a little rough,” he sighed into Dimitri’s skin, causing Dimitri to shudder, “I like it when you press me down by the back of my neck and hold me down, while you fuck me.”

Dimitri took a deep breath. He turned around to look at Claude directly. Which was probably a bad idea, as he cannot deny him any wishes as soon as he looks into these big green eyes. Claude sneaked the tips of his fingers into the hem of Dimitri’s pants, his eyes narrowing in sheepish smirk.

Truly the devil.

“But you’re so strong, Dima. You might snap my neck in half when you do that. Which is why we don’t do that anymore right,” he pulled their hips flush together, “But with this little earring, we don’t have to worry about that. You can snap my neck, break my back, it won’t matter. I will heal completely. I will always come back to you.”

Dimitri reached around to touch the back of Claude’s neck. He softly massaged the side of his throat, thinking, “I don’t want to break your neck though.”

Claude chuckled, “You don’t have to break my bones. This is just a safety measure, so you can treat me like a piece of meat without worry.” He dragged Dimitri by his pants to the desk. The back of his thighs hitting the wood and making Dimitri lean above him.

“Then prove to me, that this jewelry truly can bring someone back to life.”

Claude hummed, “Stingy,” He lifted his leg up, pulling a small dagger out of his boot, “I’ll show you.”

He opened his mouth, putting the tip of the blade on top of his tongue. He winked at Dimitri.

“Claude, wait!”

Claude shoved the dagger through the back of his mouth, the blade cutting clean through the beginning of his spine and his head. Blood splattered over the desk and whatever Dimitri was reading earlier. He choked on it, for a few seconds, before his body turned limb and he slumped against the desk. The dagger getting pushed out by the desk and dropping to the floor with a loud clatter.

“Claude?” Dimitri was shacking, touching the face of his lover, feeling the warm blood pooling out of the back of his head.

Barely a minute passed, but to Dimitri it felt like ages, like years, that he stared at the corpse of Claude.

Claude surged up when he was reanimated, his entire body jolting as he awoke, shacking and cursing.

Dimitri was on him in second, pulling his body up from the desk and clinging to him desperately. He slowly walked them back to the bed, sitting down and just held him. Both shaking, albeit for different reasons.

“That was perhaps a bit dramatic of me,” Claude huffed, finally wrapping his arms around Dimitri.

“Don’t do that ever again,” Dimitri squeezed him closer, hiding his face in the nook of his neck, “I thought I lost you. I couldn’t bear losing you too.”

Claude combed his fingers through Dimitri’s hair, “I’m sorry, that was a bit too much.”

He may have been too giddy to show off how well his invention worked, but he perhaps could have just used a chicken for show. But at the same time he felt like Dimitri would just tell him then, that a chicken was different than a human and this didn’t prove anything.

But now he made Dimitri very upset, scared even, which was the worse outcome.

Claude petted over his hair, lightly massaging his scalp, kissing the top of his head soothingly, “I’m very sorry, I will never do this again,”.

Claude couldn’t help it, but he was still, incredibly horny. He felt awful, for still having impure thoughts, while is Partner was still upset because he just watched him die, quite literally and quite gruesome.

He stroked over Dimitri’s head, deep in thought, waiting for the tremors and rough breathing of Dimitri’s to body stop. He just couldn’t will his dirty thoughts away. Thinking about Dimitri pushing him deep into the bed, taking him hard enough to bruise, snapping the bed in half and perhaps his spine too. Not that that was necessary. But what a way to die. Especially now that his death was not definite anymore.

Dimitri sighed once. He calmed down, his breathing shallow. Slowly he looked up at Claude, seeing the flush in his face and his dilated pupils.

“You’re terrible,” He growled, gripping Claude by the front of his shirt and lifting him off his lap. Claude started to giggle with excitement immediately, gasping softly when he was dropped into the bed.

Dimitri crawled over Claude’s body, straddling his legs. He pushed his thumb into Claude’s mouth, pulling at the corner, exposing his teeth, “You’re just a pervert,” Claude’s hip twitched upwards. Dimitri ripped open his shirt with his free hand. The buttons flying off, “You want me to kill you, that is your goal.” He roughly grabbed at the flesh on Claude’s hips, digging his nails deep into the skin and leaving crescent shaped marks. Dimitri leaned down to kiss Claude roughly, sucking on his tongue and leaving him boneless.

It was embarrassing perhaps, but Claude was already hard. His cock straining against his pants and leaving a stain. Dimitri of course noticed, growling deep in his throat and flipping him around by his hip, “Slut!” And immediately grabbed the hem of his pants, roughly pulling them, together with his undergarments, down to his mid thighs.

Dimitri folded Claude’s shirt up, exposing his back and adoringly stroked up and down, massaging his muscles, “What your people would think,” Dimitri cooed, “The Almyrian King, a pervert Slut, they’re right about why you brought me with you.”

This send tingles up Claude’s spines, made his back curve. The people already talked, whispered in the castle walls about why the Almyrian Prince, now King, would bring the Boar Prince into his castle. Whispered about his size, about his strength and the aggression he had when he trained. What that would be like in bed?

They of course were wrong. Dimitri was nothing but sweet and kind in bed. Apologetic even, whenever he would squeeze Claude slightly to hard and leaving marks at his hips and arms and legs.

But this time they should be right. Dimitri was angry with Claude, but too enchanted with him to deny pleasing him in whatever way he wished.

Dimitri wasted no time and already pushed an oil slick finger inside of him. Claude didn’t notice him snatching the vial

of oil the kept in their nightstand and stuttered in surprise. Immediately a hand came down to slap him on his thigh when he trashed with his hips too much, causing him to yelp and his cock to drool more precum.

Dimitri slapped his thigh again, just to see Claude shake, before pushing in a second finger. He crooked them inside of him, searching for his prostate.

Claude grit his teeth and cursed as soon as Dimitri found it, trying to shift his hips against the sensation. Dimitri leaned down, kissing and licking at the back of his neck, cleaning off the dried blood, humming, pleased with himself.

Dimitri fucked Claude now with three fingers, watching closely how they disappeared inside of him and his ass moved against his knuckles.

Claude was already a mess, from being already treated more roughly than usually and the thought of dying making his brain race, “Dimitri, Dimitri, please, please, fuck me, fuck me,” he pleaded, trying to both trust his cock against the bed and push against Dimitri’s fingers.

Dimitri mumbled in agreement, slipping his fingers out of Claude and straddling his thighs. He grabbed one of Claude’s asscheek, pulling it to the side, stroking his cock, slicking it up with the oil.

Finally Dimitri pushed into Claude’s heat with one rough trust, grabbing the back of his neck, his fingers squeezing dangerously tight. In this position Claude’s prostate was constantly stimulated, causing Claude to make embarrassing animal sounds as tears gathered in his eyes.

Dimitri fucked him hard. His back curving and hips feeling like they could break. Claude scrambled trying to grab hold of anything, ripping the duvet out of the bed in an attempt to cling to the cloth.

And then it happened. One exceptionally hard trust, a curse through Dimitri’s gritted teeth and Claude’s neck snapped in half with a loud pop. In the second it happened Claude came, the orgasm shaking through his entire body as a cry died in his throat. Then Claude went limp. Eyes glazed over and his neck bending unnaturally. Blood dribbled out of his nose.

Dimitri let go of his neck, stopped his hips entirely and just breathed anxiously.

Just shortly after Claude’s neck bended back in to shape and the crystal bringing him back to life. He trembled, shaking as he got up on one elbow to lift his body up, “Oh shit,” he tightened around Dimitri, making him curse too.

Dimitri wrapped his arms around Claude’s waist, dragging him up and holding him close to his chest, “Seiros, you really are a pervert,”

Claude giggles stupidly again, a string of saliva falling out of his mouth, “yes, yes, I am a pervert,” he chattered, grabbing at the arms of Dimitri, “please continue fucking me, Dimitri.”

Dimitri huffed a breath. He kissed softly behind Claude’s ear, changing his grip to hold at the shoulders of Claude, for a better leverage and fucked into him again. His thrusts not as rough as before but frantic and desperate. He was close. In some fucked up way also enjoying the way he just murdered Claude, for just a minute.

Dimitri thrust deeply into Claude for three more times, before dropping down with him and spilling inside him. Panting and shaking slightly as he finished.

Claude grinned, stretching out his arms as both caught their breath.

Dimitri turned Claude’s head to the side, kissing him sweetly and licking the blood of his nose.

“I need to sleep,” Claude mumbled between kisses, “for like three days.”

Dimitri only grunted in response, continuing to kiss Claude’s lips and face, touching his body to make sure every limb was still attached.

Claude couldn’t wait to try this again.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to HMU on twitter @rawmettwurst


End file.
